Circe's Revenge
by maduestadulho
Summary: Circe wants revenge on Percy, so she turns him into a girl right before the gods visit camp. How will Percy deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Circe's POV**

I sat in a rock in silence and looked at the horizon. The beach was even more beautiful this afternoon, the birds flying over the waves and the sun settling down.  
I was exhausted after all this fight with the pirates. But, happily, they're finally gone and off my island.  
I was also really mad, actually, furious! _My whole spa is ruined and all my girls are gone. All thanks to that Perseus Jackson guy and that stupid girl with him, Annabeth._  
 _After all he did, he needs to pay._  
 _This time, it will be much worse than guinea pigs._  
I got up and headed back to what was left of the spa. I needed to prepare the spell.  
 _Beware Perseus. Everything is going to change!_  
 _"_ Mwahahaaha" ***can you picture that evil laugh?***


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in my cabin early in the morning. The sunlight was beautifully coming through the window of the Poseidon Cabin. I had a really weird dream, it had something to do with Circe, but I couldn't remember.  
I yawned and got up. It was awkward. The voice that came out wasn't mine. It was really high. Like a girl's. And I then realized a strange weight in my chest and my hair was falling in my face, but it wasn't that long before I went to bed!  
When I looked down at my chest, I saw something I wasn't supposed to have. At this point, I basically started to freak out. _What the Hades is going on?_  
I got out of my bed and ran to the bathroom. I needed to stop my pajamas from falling to the ground because they were too big. _Did I shrink or something?_  
Then I got to the mirror and what I saw terrified me. I'm pretty sure I screamed and started hyperventilating. Staring at me, there was a girl about my age, with slack black hair that got to her chest and sea green eyes, and she was using pajamas that were way too big for her. Then I realized _I_ was _she._  
 _"_ I'm a g-g-g-i-irl?!"  
Alright, I was panicking! _What happened? Why am I like this? A girl?_  
I let out another girly scream. _What am I gonna do?_  
By this time, I heard steps outside my cabin.  
"Percy! Are you awake already? Can I come in?"  
 _OMG, it's Annabeth! What do I do?_ Then I did the only possible thing to do. I ran to my bed and hid under my blankets. What would she do if she saw me like this?  
Then she walked in. She knew me too well. She probably realized I was awake and was wondering why I wasn't answering.  
She sat by my side at the bed.  
"Percy, I know you're down the covers. C'mon , we have to head to breakfast. The gods will be coming soon and we need to be prepared." She said.  
I peeked over the blanked and looked into her eyes. She stared at me for a moment and seemed slightly surprised.  
"Wait, who are you? And what are you doing at Percy's cabin?"  
I then uncovered my head completely and looked at her again with pleading eyes. I was absolutely terrified and I needed help.  
She thought for a second while looking at me confusingly, and seemed to notice the resemblance, and suddenly she gasped:  
"P-percy?"  
I nodded.  
"What? How? What happened?" She asked.  
"I don't know", I muttered."I just woke up"  
"So you woke up as a girl?"  
I nodded.  
"Oh my gods, Percy!"  
"Do you know how to fix it, Wise Girl? What can I do?" I asked hopefully.  
"I-I... I have no idea. Did something happened last night? It must be a curse of some kind, or a spell."  
" I had a weird dream about Circe, but this was all."  
"That's it! It must be it!"  
"What?"  
"Oh Seaweed Brain, I mean that it must have been Circe's doing. She is the only one capable of doing such a thing. And she probably wants revenge because of what happened at the Sea of Monsters." She explained.  
"So you mean that Circe turned me into a freaking girl because she wanted revenge?! I guess she loves messing with my life and she decided that guinea pig just wasn't enough." I said, my heart filling with burning rage.  
"Well, I guess the best thing we can do now is to go talk to Chiron. He must know what to do." She said.  
"Yeah, I think so." I agreed  
 _"_ Alright, let's go Percy"  
 _"_ But Wise Girl, I can't get out of my cabin like this. I need girl clothes." I reminded her.  
"You're right", she said."I'll go to my cabin and get some of my clothes, so that I can borrow you them. Wait here."  
With that, she got out of the cabin. I just stayed there. I didn't know what to think. _So this is it now? We need to find a way to fix it and turn me back into a guy. Fast._  
After a few minutes,I started trying, key word: trying , to fix my hair in a way that it wouldn't get in my face. It was just so weird to see that reflection, that girl in the mirror, instead of the usual me. That really messed up with my mind.  
Just then, Annabeth came back with the clothes. She brought shorts, a camp t-shirt and some shoes.  
"I hope this fits you. Probably we're the same size." She said.  
I took the clothes of her hand and went to the bathroom.  
I put the shorts on (I stayed with my underpants, 'cause I thought it would be just awkward to use my girlfriend's underwear) and the shoes. I froze when I saw a bra.  
"Do you need any help Percy?" Annabeth's voice came from outside.  
Now that would be awkward. I decided that I would figure out how to put on a bra by myself. After a few minutes, I finally got it and finished getting ready.  
When I went out of the bathroom, Annabeth took a look at me and nodded.  
"Well Percy, who would tell you would turn out to be such a chick!" She said.  
At this point I gasped: "What?!"  
"Yeah", she laughed. "You're really hot"  
"Oh, please don't say that!" I pleaded.  
She laughed again and I blushed.  
"Now let's go talk to Chiron." she said and we headed to the big house.  
 _What did I put myself in to?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

As we headed to the Big House, almost all the campers were looking at us. Or should I say, they were all looking at Percy. I couldn't blame them. Even as a girl, she was gorgeous. Her black hair fell in messy waves in her back and she had this amazing sea green eyes that could rival the color of the ocean itself.  
Percy seemed to notice everyone's gaze and started looking self-conscious.  
"What is everyone looking at?" She asked.  
"Seaweed Brain! They're looking at you!"  
"Oh." She was definitely uneasy.  
We finally reached the Big House. I opened the door and went inside, dragging Percy.  
Chiron looked at me and said: "Hello Annabeth! What brings you here this early in the morning?" After saying that, he seemed to notice Percy standing beside me. "Oh, and you are ...?"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Chiron." I said. "Huum... That's Percy..." I said gesturing to the girl.  
Percy blushed and waved.  
"Percy? Is it really you?" Chiron asked skeptical, but worried.  
"Yeah, Chiron. I-I... I just woke up like this and we don't know what happened." Percy explained.  
"We wanted to see if you could help us fix it." I added.  
"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry... I think it must be a curse"  
"We suspect it was Circe's doing, because of what happened to her spa, and I dreamed about her last night" Percy said.  
"It's possible. But if it's true... Oh"  
"What do you mean by 'oh'?" Percy asked worried.  
"Circe's spells are known for being strong, not easily broken. Sometimes... they last forever..." Chiron muttered.  
Percy's mouth fell to the ground, and I was dumbfounded.  
"F-forever?" Percy stuttered.  
"I'm not sure, but it's a possibility." Chiron said.  
I couldn't believe it. My boyfriend was a girl and we had no idea how to turn him back. I could only imagine what he, hum... she, was feeling.  
"Another thing, the gods will be arriving soon for breakfast" Chiron reminded us.  
"Yeah. Well, I think we should then tell the campers and the gods about this... at breakfast" Percy suggested.  
"I agree. I think we should stay at Percy's cabin until then. Just to avoid questions." I said.  
"Alright. Any ways... I think we should come up with a new name for you, Percy. One a little more, uh..., feminine." Chiron said.  
"Maybe it's better. How about Perci? With an i instead of a y. Dunno, it just sounds more feminine." Percy muttered.  
"It's great Perci." I said with a reassuring smile. She just blushed.  
"Well, let's go then" she said.  
With that, we went back to the Poseidon Cabin, waiting until the time we would have to tell everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perci's POV**

After we talked to Chiron, we went to my cabin. I was really worried about this not-knowing-how-to-revert-the-spell thing. But I tried my best not to demonstrate it. I didn't want Annabeth to worry about me.  
I could say that, even if it has been just a few minutes, I was sick of being a girl. First of all, the bra straps were really annoying. Then, my hair was longer, and I hated how it got so hot with it in my neck. Plus, I was really uncomfortable with that shorts. I wasn't used to use something so..., short. But I think I dealt with it pretty well. Especially after I learned how to walk correctly. It was a bit difficult at first, but then I realized I needed to lean back a little and I managed to walk perfectly as a girl.  
When we got to my cabin, I sat carelessly in my bed.  
"Humpf" I sighted.  
Annabeth, on the other hand, sat in a chair by my dresser and crossed her legs, keeping a perfect posture.  
"Perci, you need to watch your manners. A girl cannot just sit any way she wants. You need to keep your composure" She said.  
"I'm a guy. I can surely sit like this!" I complained.  
"As long as you're like this, you are a GIRL, and you need to act like it." She told me.  
 _Now I can't even sit the way I want to!_  
 _"_ Alright" I said, a little angry.  
"Annabeth, humm, can you teach me how to put my hair into a ponytail? It's falling on my face." I asked.  
"Sure" She said.  
I did my best to learn it and I kind of did it. My hair was now up in a messy ponytail.  
"Thanks Wise Girl"  
"Whatever you need" She said.  
Just then, Chiron blew the breakfast horn.  
"Let's go Perci" Annabeth said.  
We started going down to the pavilion. When we got there, all the campers were waiting for the gods. Now, let me get this straight. The gods were coming to visit and they were going to stay for a day, just to do some kind of parent-children bonding. I was pretty excited before all this waking-up-as-a-girl thing. Now I am just nervous. I'm gonna have to tell my dad and the whole camp I just got turned into a chick! But I did my best to chill out.  
I saw Leo with his siblings at the Hephaestus table talking about new machines and stuff. Piper was at the Aphrodite cabin, looking a little bored while everyone was super excited about how great the make-up they were wearing was and how their mother would like it. Jason was at the Zeus table alone, and Hazel and Frank were at Camp Jupiter. Leo brought Calypso from Ogygia, but she was traveling a little bit, cause she wanted to see the outside world.  
Annabeth and I just stand next to Chiron. She thought it was better for me not to go to the Poseidon table before explaining everything. I agreed.  
Some campers were looking at us, probably wondering when this new girl got to camp.  
All of a sudden, stopping everyone's conversation, a huge flash of light appeared and, after it went away, the twelve olympians were standing there, looking at all the campers.  
Then, each one of them went to his/her respective table to join their children.  
After looking around awkwardly for a minute, Poseidon asked with a booming voice:  
"Chiron, where is Perseus?"  
Chiron then cleaned his throat and said:  
"Attention campers and olympians, hum..., how some of you may have noticed, one of the campers is not here..."  
Many campers started shouting at once:  
"Where's Percy?"  
"Why is he late?"  
"What happened?"  
Chiron said:  
"Silence everyone! Circe, the sorcerer that Percy and Annabeth kept very busy at her island, seems to have finally gotten rid of the pirates and was seeking for revenge. At night, she threw a sort of spell on Percy, but we're working on getting it all fixed."  
Poseidon didn't seem very calm:  
"Chiron, where is my son?" He demanded.  
I stepped forward and decided that it was the time.  
"Humm... I-I, I'm here dad..." I stuttered.  
Suddenly, everyone's jaw fell open. My dad looked dumbfounded.  
"W-what?" He asked and was followed by a lot of campers who asked the same question.  
I stepped up in my table and cleaned my throat:  
"Well guys, hum..., we don't know exactly what happened. I simply woke up as a girl and we're trying to fix it, so..."  
"Wait, are you really Percy?" Someone from the Demeter cabin shouted.  
"Of course I am Percy! Why would I be lying?"  
"I don't know, just checking."  
Annabeth interrupted: "And she really is Percy guys, this is not a prank."  
This seemed to convince everybody. Annabeth never did pranks or lied about something this serious.  
I continued:  
"Chiron also said that it would be better for everyone to call me Perci, because it's more feminine. Just until we solve this. Uhmm.., one more thing. If any of you, anyone, makes a joke about me using shorts or any other girly thing, I'll KILL you. So don't even _think_ about it!"  
I sighed and sat at my table. I could fell the stares over me. I couldn't help but blush. It's really embarrassing and I hate to be in this situation.  
My dad slowly got to my table and sat down. He looked in my eyes and said:  
"I'm so sorry Perci... if any of the campers bother you, I'll crush them!" He said a little over protective.  
"It's fine dad. I can handle myself." I told him.  
"I know so...," he stoped himself. ", daughter. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me."  
This was sweet, but, it was like he was really trying to protect me, just because I was a girl. We weren't having our usual man-to-man talk. I didn't know what to say. I wish I could just tell him how I wanted so bad to have a guy talk and not to talk about how I could count on him. But I just said:  
"Thank you dad..."  
I glanced at the Hephaestus table and saw Leo mouthing: _we need to talk!_  
I made a gesture to say: _later._  
With that, we started eating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perci's POV**

At first, me and my dad were in a pretty awkward situation. We didn't know what to say to each other. But, as breakfast went by, we started to have our old talks and were telling each other silly jokes. We laughed so hard that it ended up with all the campers and gods staring at us. We talked about Tyson and my dad's underwater palace, and how I should totally visit him there before the end of summer. I got kind of excited about this idea. It was almost if nothing had changed, like if I was still a guy talking to his father. I was glad that I got to spend some time with dad, since we barely see each other. It's really amazing how we're so alike and how we get along super well, even in this situation.  
Then the breakfast ended and Chiron said:  
"Well campers. We will have really nice activities today and the gods will either participate or watch the training. By the end of the day we will have Capture the Flag. So, you can all get ready to your usual activities"  
I told my father that I was going to my cabin and talk to the guys and that I would meet him in the sword arena in half an hour.

As I headed to my cabin, Leo and Jason got to my side.  
"Percy? Seriously?" Leo asked playfully.  
"Yeah Leo, seriously." I chuckled.  
"Well, Perci, you're really a chick!" Jason said.  
"If you say this again Sparky, I'll kill you!" I glared at him.  
"You can try, but I'm just telling you the truth. Take it easy Perci. It's not this bad." He told me.  
"Jason's right. It must be funny to be a girl" Leo laughed.  
"You're saying that because it's not happening to you!" I complained.  
"Maybe you're right" Leo said smiling. ", but whatever. I have to got to bunker nine and fix some stuff. See you guys later" He waved and leaved.  
"And I have to go to my cabin. See in the sword arena" I told Jason and entered my cabin.  
After I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, I went to Cabin 6 to meet Annabeth. I needed to get a new armor to sword practice, 'cause, of course, mine doesn't fit.  
"Hey Seaweed Brain! Ready for an exciting day of training?" She said laughing.  
"I'm always ready for a fight Wise Girl, even if it's just training" I told her.  
"Alright! I guess you came here for an armor?" she asked.  
"And you're right... again" I answered.  
She got me what I needed and I headed to the sword arena.  
There were a lot of campers there, as well as some gods, including Poseidon. Chiron had told me that we're we're going to do sort of a sword fighting championship. I was ready to show off my skills.  
I walked over to my dad.  
"So, ready to kick some butts?" He asked.  
"Always!" I said with a grin.  
Chiron announced the first players. It was an Ares camper and a son of Hermes. They fought really well and it ended up in a tie after a few minutes. Then Chiron said:  
"Next players- Perci Jackson and Mark Weber. Come to the arena."  
Mark was a fifteen-year-old son of Apollo. I've been training him since he first got to camp.  
As we got to center of the arena, I took Riptide off my pocket and uncapped it. We circled each other for a few moments and he attacked. I dodged and counterattacked. He simply let my sword get him. After a few moves, I noticed it was too easy. He was way better than this.  
 _What the Hades?_ He is getting easy on me. He really is getting easy on ME! What does he think he is doing? Everybody looked at us confused, as if expecting a better fight. Rage filled my mind and couldn't think of anything else. I was the freaking most powerful demigod alive and he just got easy on me! Suddenly, without thinking, I pushed him to the ground and put the edge of Riptide at his throat and pressed it a little bit. I could fell that the ground started shaking and I just couldn't control my powers or my anger. Mark looked at me scared, fear in his eyes.  
I shouted:  
"How could you do this?" I asked bitterly and mad. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you got easy on me?!" I pressed the blade a little more. "Do you think I'm dumb? I taught every single move you know! I am the one here who could get easy on you! I killed almost every monster that exists, not to mention the time I beat Ares and Kronos! I am the best sword man here! If you think that just because I'm a girl I can not fight as well as I did before then you're wrong!"  
Everyone looked at us in horror, and trying to keep their balance in the shaking ground.  
With that, I ran out of the arena. I was sooooo mad. And angry. I could feel tears filling up my eyes as I ran toward the beach. I jumped in the water and tried to calm down. The ground stopped shaking and I just stared at the blueness of the lake. I still couldn't believe what had just happened.

 **A/N**  
 **Plz review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Perci's POV

After a few minutes, some fishes started gathering around me and we started talking. I told them what had happened and they were outraged. The one named Bobbie exclaimed:  
"How could he, my lady?! You're the best!"  
The other one, Lilly, said:  
"You're indeed the greatest warrior ever!"  
"Thanks guys for your reassurance." I said cracking a smile.  
Right then, a crab came out of a rock.  
"My princess, it's an honor meeting you! As to show our devotion, I've made this seaweed crown for you." He said bowing and the other fishes followed him. The crab gave me a beautiful tiara made of seaweed and sea flowers. I thought the best thing to do was to put it in my head so I did so.  
If it felt weird to be called 'princess' and wearing a tiara? Yes, it did. But at the time I was really happy at what the crab gave me that I didn't even think about it. I had almost forgotten what happened at the arena, until I heard someone yelling from the pier:  
"Perci! Are you in there?"  
It was Annabeth.  
I said goodbye to the fishes and the crab and went outside. When my head got out of the water I said:  
"Right here Annabeth."  
I was completely dry so I just climbed up the pier. There standing were Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo.  
"We heard what happened Perci. Are you alright?" She asked me.  
"Yeah, it was nothing that serious. I think I might have overreacted." I admitted.  
"You bet! Mark is still a little bit scared" Piper laughed. "As well as everyone else that just experienced that little earthquake of yours"  
"Sorry?" I tried.  
"Yeah, no big deal." Annabeth laughed a little more and I laughed too.  
"Perci, is that a tiara in you head? Sooo cute!" Leo mocked.  
That's when I realized I was wearing the crown. I felt my cheeks turning red with embarrassment as I took it off to take it to my cabin.  
"It was a gift!" I tried to explain.  
"Alright then..." Jason said laughing with Leo, and I couldn't help but smile a little bit too.  
I decided that I should apologize to the campers for my childish atitude from earlier so I returned to the arena.  
After fixing things between me and Mark, it was lunch time, and I met my dad at the pavilion. The rest of the day we just chattered and trained. It was really nice. And then it was time for capture the flag.  
To say that everyone was excited was an understatement. The blue team was Athena, Hermes, Hecate, Aphrodite and Poseidon cabins, and some other minor gods. The red team was Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo and the others, including Zeus and Hades.  
After dinner, we went to get our armor and discuss the strategy. The Athena campers and Athena herself were instructing everyone what to do. I was standing next to Annabeth and my father when she told us:  
"Perci and Poseidon, you two will stand by the creek, since it is your strong spot, waiting for an attack. Each one at one side of the creek. If you see an opportunity to attack though, go for it. Got it?"  
"Yup" I said and Poseidon nodded.  
She continued telling everyone the plan.  
I played with Riptide until Chiron blew the horn and we all went to our positions.  
I stood at the right side of the creek, waiting. I watched carefully looking for a breach in their defense so that I could attack but nothing so far. Until I saw the group of Apollo campers that were guarding their flag running toward the Hermes kids. Alright. That was my chance. I got all my speed and ran to the flag. As I was approaching it, a body descended from the air, blocking my way to the flag. _Jason._  
"Did you really think it would be that easy?" He hissed.  
"Not at all cuz" I said and got into my fighting stance. He took his sword out and so did I. He attacked and I dodged, ready to counterattack. We crossed our blades. During the fight, I managed to slowly turn around and get near the flag. When he jumped forward, I used his own momentum to knock him off his balance and I hit him in the nose with the back of my sword and used his moment of confusion to grab the flag and run.  
I was almost crossing the limits when I heard a boom and my vision got blurred for a second. I felt electricity run through my veins in a painful way before I fell into the creek, smoke coming out of me. _Lightning._ I looked up to see Jason in front of me and I was beyond mad. _What's it with Zeus kids and electric blasts?_ I had a weird felling of dejá vu, but pushed it aside.  
I got up felling a little dizzy. I glared at Jason.  
"Seriously?!"  
I had dropped the flag a few feet away from me.  
He looked at me with apologetic eyes.  
"I-I'm s-sorry. It wasn't supposed to be strong."  
I wanted to believe him but my anger got the best of me.  
"Oh yeah?" I said sarcastically.  
I willed the water to hit him in the face and he coughed after realizing that he was soaking wet.  
"Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be that hard either" I said.  
I could tell he was about to give another shot, but before he could do so, I knocked him out with a punch in the face. I watched as he fell in the creek, his nose bleeding. _Oops._  
I grabbed the flag and crossed the limits. I saw the paint in the flag change into a green trident. I grinned. We won. I heard the horn in some distance. In a few moments, the blue team gathered around me cheering and clapping. _Sweet._  
"Perci, what happened?" Annabeth asked, noticing the smoking holes in my shirt and my frizzy hair.  
"Jason, that's what happened." I answered.  
My father came to my side and complimented me:  
"Nice work girl!"  
I flinched a little at this but smiled anyways. I had almost forgotten.  
I also saw the defeated faces of the red team and the growls that came from the Ares campers.  
Right then, Chiron stepped into view.  
"Well campers, this was a great day and I hoped you've all enjoyed the game. It's time for the gods to go now so say goodbye to your parents and head to your cabins." He said.  
I gave my dad one last hug and went to bed.  
I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perci's POV**

When I woke up, I was really hoping to be a boy again. Maybe this was just an one-day trick, right? Wrong. My hopes were crashed as soon as I looked down and saw that I had breasts. Schist.

I went to my bathroom and stared at myself for a moment, taking everything in. Alright, just one more day. I can do it. I sighed and dressed myself with a short I got from Piper, a T-shirt from Annabeth and a blue converse from Drew. I think I'll need to borrow some more clothes. So I decided to go to the Aphrodite cabin, because I thought they would be able to help since they love all these fashion stuff. I just hope they don't mess with me because of this.

Anyways, after eating my breakfast, I headed to the Aphrodite cabin. When I got there, I knocked the door and waited for someone to come get it. Some moments later, Piper was at the door.  
"Hey Perci, come in. What do you need?"  
As soon as she closed the door I looked at my surroundings. All I could see was clothes and make up everywhere, and pink, lots of pink.  
Everyone turned to look at me.  
"Well," I started. "Until I find a way to reverse this" I said motioning to my body, "I'll be needing some girls clothes..."  
I swear I saw the eyes of every kid in the cabin widen.  
"So you want us to get you a wardrobe?" Piper said.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Ohh this is gonna be so awesome! We're gonna dress Jackson!" Someone shouted.  
"But I just want normal clothes!" I cleared up, but I'm not sure anyone heard because they were all busy talking about what color matched my eyes better and everything.  
Maybe coming here wasn't my best idea.  
Suddenly, there was an explosion of pink dust and in front of me stood no one less than Aphrodite herself.  
"Look if it isn't Perci Jackson! I knew you would come for us sooner or later! I've been preparing myself for this. I've even bought some new make up and awesome hair accessories!" She squealed.  
"Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled. "I never said anything about make up or doing anything with my hair! I just want clothes!"  
"We would never leave you without a total fashion transformation! It will be great for your looks." Drew said.  
"No, no, no and no!" I said and started heading, or should I say, running, to the door.  
"No way you're leaving like this Perci. You asked for our help and that's what you're gonna get." Aphrodite said and got in front of me, blocking the door.  
Right then I saw Jason and Leo walking in front of the cabin.  
"LEO, JASON HELP ME!" I screamed. "THEY ARE TRYING TO DO ME A MAKE OVER!'  
They looked at me, then at Aphrodite blocking the exit, and at all the Aphrodite kids surrounding me with mischievous looks on their faces. And then they started laughing. Right in front of me.  
"Good luck Perci!" Leo said between laughter.  
And they went away. They left me there with a bunch of makeup lovers.  
Great. That's what friends are for.  
After a few more struggles to get away, I finally gave up. Whatever.  
They dragged me in and tied me to a chair. I closed my eyes. I didn't even want know what they were doing.  
I felt something and noticed it must be makeup brushes. It was awful. But, despite the uncomfortable felling of my face being filled with weird makeup stuff and lipstick, I actually fell asleep.  
I only woke up when Piper yelled at my ear:  
"Ready!"  
"Ouch! That was loud" I complained.  
"Sorry..." She said. "But anyways, we chose some clothes for you and finished your hair and makeup. You can look at the mirror."  
They untied me and I got up, afraid of what I would see. Would I look like an over glittered clown?  
But surprisingly, I actually liked what I saw. Ugh. Can't believe I just thought that.  
The makeup was beautiful in a natural way, not too much neither too less, and it matched the color of my eyes. It was perfect. Did I just say that?!  
And my hair was braided in a cute fishtail braid (ironic, huh?).  
"Liked it?" Piper asked.  
"Uhm, I think so..." I said.  
"Great! And this are your clothes." She said and handed me a bag full of clothes.  
I peeked in and saw shorts, skinny jeans, a dress (that I do not plan to use), a skirt, two converses etc.  
"Thanks guys, for everything." I told them. "Thanks Lady Aphrodite" I bowed.  
Then I got out of the cabin just to go straight into Jason, Leo, and the Stoll brothers.  
"Wow, look who's all beauty and makeup! Cutie, cutie!" The Stolls started mocking.  
They all laughed while I shot them my best death glare.  
"You stupid! You guys didn't even help me! I was forced in and tied onto a chair!" I yelled at them.  
"At least you're beautiful!" Jason said.  
I sighed.  
"I hate you guys"  
"We know you love us" Leo said.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, I have to get this to my cabin so..." I told them motioning to the bag of clothes.  
"What's that?" Connor asked.  
"Clothes. I kind of didn't have any girl clothes so the Aphrodite kids got me some. Just until we fix everything." I explained.  
"Oh"  
"Okay then. Bye guys!" I said and headed to my cabin.  
"Bye beauty princess!" Leo yelled.  
I shot him a final glare and entered the cabin. They wouldn't be laughing if they were in my shoes!  
Anyways, today was a free afternoon. No activities at all. Just do what you wanna do. But I had no idea what I wanted to do. That is, until Annabeth rushed into my cabin and said:  
"Hey Seaweed Brain! Any plans for today?"  
"Not at all. Why? Do you have an idea?"  
"Sure! I invited Piper and the guys too. We're going for a swim at the lake! Fun right?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Perci's POV**

Well, needless to say that I accepted Annabeth's offer. I mean, what kind of son (or daughter) of Poseidon would I be if I rejected a good swim? And I was definitely excited. Annie told me to meet everyone at the lake after lunch.  
So around noon, I went to the pavilion to eat. I ate some really good slices of blue pizza and Coke.  
Apparently, the Aphrodite incident didn't stay unnoticed.  
Let me just say that I never got so many stares and wolf whistles from the boys on all my life!  
From the girls, all I got was some jealous stares. It was rather weird.  
I was a bit uncomfortable by the time I got back to my cabin. I got some flip flops but stayed with the same clothes I was already wearing. I hadn't really thought about the possibility of having to wear something else... After all, I could just stay dry and everything would be just fine.  
I then went to the lake and saw everyone.  
"Hey guys" I said with a smile.  
"Hi Perce." Jason and Leo waved.  
"Oh my gods Perci, what are you wearing?" The girls asked me.  
"Uhmm, clothes?"  
"We're swimming! You need a swim suit."  
I was starting to imagine how this was going to end, and it was not good.  
"But my swim trunks won't fit, and I think they are a little inappropriate." I told them.  
Annabeth and Piper face palmed:  
"We're talking about a _girl_ swim suit!"  
"And I'm hoping you don't expect me to wear one of those!" I responded.  
I knew this was coming.  
"You need to, or else you can't get into the water." Piper said.  
"I can just keep myself dry. No big deal."  
"No. Come on, we're getting you a bikini!" Annabeth said and grabbed my right arm, while Piper grabbed the other. "We'll be back in a sec guys!" They said to the boys.  
"Take your time ladies!" Leo said grinning widely.  
"No way I'm wearing a bikini! No!" I yelled, trying to get away from they grip, but they just kept pulling me towards the cabin.  
"Oh yeah, bet you are!" Annabeth told me.  
It didn't matter how much I tried, I just couldn't scape. And for the second time just today, I gave up.  
They ushered me to my cabin, while I held a grim expression, as if heading to my doom (which I kind of was).  
I saw a few campers laughing at the sight of us, after watching my useless struggles to get away. _Whatever..._  
Piper got the bag of clothes they'd given me earlier and fished a green bikini. _I do not want to wear this._  
"Here Perci. We thought you would need a bikini so we chose one that would match the color of your eyes. It's just perfect." She said grinning widely.  
"Go try it on Perci!" Annabeth said already pushing me to the bathroom.  
"I have no choice, do I?"  
"No"  
So I tried it. But I felt like I was going out in my underwear. Really tiny underwear. _No way._ I had left one of my shirts in the bathroom, and I thought it would be great to cover me. I put it on. It was huge and several numbers bigger than me, but it covered my body, so it was fine.  
"You're taking soooo long Perci" Piper complained from outside.  
I sighed and got out of the bathroom.  
They looked at me disapprovingly.  
"You'll need to take that shirt off"  
"I don't want to"  
"You have to"  
"Ahhh" I sighed exasperated.  
"I'm sure you'll look great without it!" Piper told me.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"But you can keep the shirt for now. Let's go back to the lake." Annabeth said while heading to the door.  
We followed her.  
When we got there, Annabeth and Piper started to take their shirts off. Don't worry, they were already with their bikinis.  
Annabeth was wearing a beautiful gray one.  
"Wow Annie. You're so hot!" I realized it as soon as I said it. It was just _wrong._ She looked at me with a shocked expression. "Uhmm, I mean, uh..."  
"It's ok. Thanks Perci." She said while looking at her feet.  
 _Okay then._ I went to talk with the boys.  
"C'mon, let's get in the water already!" I said.  
The lake was so beautiful and the water seemed to call me. I couldn't just stay there looking at it. So, even if I didn't want to do so, I took my shirt off.  
"Uhuu, hot stuff over here!" Leo said eyeing me down and Jason nodded approvingly.  
"Shut up" I said blushing.  
The body I saw when I glanced down wasn't mine. It was a swimmers body,with great abs. It was beautiful, but I couldn't admit it, since it was my own body. I just shook it off and headed to the lake.  
As soon as my feet touched the water, I felt instantly relieved. All my worries just went away and I relaxed. It felt so good being in the the lake. The guys and the girls entered as well and started playing with the water.  
I dove deeper into the water and swam. I looped and played with the fishes. All of a sudden, an idea popped in my mind. I approached the guys under the water without letting them notice me. I started to pinch their legs and watch as they were surprised and started to accuse one another and hit each other. I laughed so hard! When I got my head out of the water they all looked at me angrily.  
"PERCI!" They all yelled in unison as they started to chase me. I ran in the water and willed it to splash their faces.  
We played during the entire afternoon and it was awesome. I made huge waves and bodysurfed in them, and we played hide and seek, which I obviously won, since I could see everything underwater.  
When the sun was settling down we went to the pavilion to eat. We didn't had time to take a bath before that, so we would do it later. My hair was soaking wet, as well as my whole body, now partially covered by my also wet shirt. Chiron let us sit in the same table for once and we all shared a big pepperoni pizza.  
"Seriously! Perci definitely cheated!" Leo complained.  
"No I didn't!" I defended myself.  
"Using your powers was totally unfair!"  
"You're just saying that because you're not as good in the water as I am."  
"I'm no daughter of Poseidon!"  
"That's your problem, not mine!" I said cracking a smiled. It was just so fun to annoy Leo.  
He frowned and ate another slice of pizza.  
Dinner went by smoothly and soon after the campfire everyone got to the cabins.  
I went to the bathroom to wash my hair. It was more difficult than before, probably because it was longer. It took about ten minutes for me to finish my bath. I put on one of my favorite shirts and a boxer and lied on my bed. I was pretty tired after today. I was almost asleep when I heard a knock in my door.  
I got up and opened the door.  
Annabeth and Piper were standing there with sleeping bags, music players, and snacks.  
"What do you guys want?" I asked groggily.  
"We came here for a sleepover!" Piper answered with a grin.  
"Uhm?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's POV**

Perci was staring at us with a sleepy face.  
"What do you guys want?"  
Poor her. She's not gonna sleep so early today.  
Piper and I have prepared everything. We brought all the stuff we will need for an awesome night. Perci has never done anything like that as a guy, so that's her chance.  
"We came here for a sleepover!" Piper told her with a smile.  
"Uhm?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"A sleepover, ya know Perci? When girls go to each other's houses to eat, watch movies and have fun?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Right now? I was planning to have some sleep. I am exhausted!"  
"Yep, right now" I said as Piper and I entered the cabin, not waiting for a permission.  
Perci closed the door and turned to us with an annoyed expression.  
"What is this for? Why do girls even do this stuff?"  
"Because it's nice! We're gonna have fun! Girls do this all the time!"  
"But I'm not a girl" Perci muttered so quietly that I could barely hear. She now held a wistful look, and she is probably wandering when this curse is gonna end and she will be a guy again.  
"C'mon Perci, cheer up!" I said and gave her a friendly punch on her arm, trying to push her sad thoughts away. That's when I noticed her clothes.  
"Perci, what clothes are you wearing?"  
She looked down to her body covered with a huge Finding Nemo t-shirt and blue boxers.  
"What's wrong with them? They're comfortable!" She had a cute lopsided grin on her face.  
"Well, they're-"  
She cut me mid sentence:  
"It's my cabin, so I'll wear them anyway."  
"But-"  
"I will"  
Ahhh, she was just so stubborn sometimes!  
I sighted in defeat.  
"So, what are we gonna do first?" Piper asked, changing the subject.  
"We could watch a movie!"  
"Great idea, Annabeth. Which one?"  
"The Little Mermaid!" Perci suggests with a smile.  
"Seriously?" I ask. "I'm sure you've watched it like a bazillion times."  
"I have. But it's still great!"  
After a few minutes of Perci telling us how amazing the movie was, we gave up and turned on the tv. Piper managed to get us some popcorn and sodas (don't ask me how, she probably charmspeaked someone) and we started watching the movie.  
Along the whole story, Perci kept saying: "Owww" and "How cute!" and other cheesy stuff. I mean, she really _felt_ the drama. I chuckled at her horrified face when Ursula almost killed everyone, and how Perci let out a big sigh of relief after everything went out fine, like if she didn't already know it was gonna end this way. But that's watching the Little Mermaid with Perci for you, even when she was a guy. That's just how it works.  
After the movie however, Perci complained:  
"Triton is not like that. He is a jerk, not a nice father."  
"What do you mean?" Both Piper and I had a confused expression.  
"He's all like: _I'm the big brother, I'm the heir of the kingdom, hahaha, I'm more important than you!"_ She said mimicking his voice and acts.  
I laughed at her and so did Piper.  
"It's true! He's just like that!" She was grinning.  
"What do we do now?" I asked.  
"Let's do a talent show!" Piper answered excitedly.  
"All right, I'll go first." I said and got up.  
I turned on the speaker and put a karaoke version of Hall of Fame (the Script). I just love the song so much! Piper and Perci sat at the bed to hear me singing.  
"Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You can beat the world, you can beat the war

You can talk to 'gods', go banging on 'their' door"  
At this point we all chuckled.

"You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock

You can move a mountain, you can break rocks

You can be a master, don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in Hall of Fame

..." ( **A/N I'm not gonna write the whole song** )  
After I finished, Perci and Piper clapped their hands. I personally think I wasn't any good. And I sucked at the rap. But I love to sing that song, so I don't care.  
"Thanks guys, but I sounded terrible" I said.  
Perci got up and wrapped her hands around my waist.  
"You were awesome!" She said and pulled me a little tighter.  
The thing is, it felt so weird now that she was a girl. It was not the same thing as it was before. She changed, _we_ changed. I'm not really sure how I feel about all this, but I cannot act like everything's normal. It was like when she said that I was hot back at the lake. It made me uncomfortable. It was just _wrong._  
I tried to keep this feelings from appearing on my face, because I didn't want to make Perci upset. It is hard enough for her, and I don't want to complicate it even more. But I know that I will have to tell her sometime. I cannot keep this from her for so long.  
Yet, I'm just not prepared to do it now. _I'll tell her some other day,_ I decided.  
"Uhm, thanks Perci..." I said and slowly got out of her embrace and sat down.  
I guess Piper noticed my uncomfortableness, cause she got up fast and put a grin on her face:  
"My turn!"  
She went to the speaker and put Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen).  
Piper started singing and dancing at the 'stage'. She was simply incredible! She sang perfectly! By the time she was finished, both Perci and I clapped and complimented her.  
"Guess it's about time we hear Perci sing!" Piper said after she sat down.  
"I'm not sure you want to!" Perci laughed. "I suck at singing"  
It was probably the time for me to reassure her, tell her 'you're not that bad' or something like that. The problem is: saying that Percy sucked at singing is an understatement. He was horrible! And I'm not sure if changing genders made any difference at this.  
"Whatever Perci. It's just for fun! Now go" I said and pushed her to our stage.  
She chose to sing Under the Sea, from the Little Mermaid. I rolled my eyes at her choice and smile. _Sure, why not?_  
The music started and Perci had a grin on her face:

"The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?"

At this point, my jaw had already hit the floor. I was so surprised that I couldn't make a word. I glanced at Piper and saw that she was perplexed as well.  
Perci's voice wasn't just beautiful, it was astonishing! It was melodious and sweet, and at the same time strong and reverberating. She sang so well that for a second I even questioned myself if the girl in front of me was really Perci.  
I guess changing genders really made a miracle to Percy's voice. Thinking about it, I realized that, as a girl, as a daughter of Poseidon, Perci inherited part of the gift from the mermaids: the startling voice, yet hers is not lethal, a gift that she definitely did not share back when she was a guy.  
And she seemed to be enjoying her time, because she had a smile that went from ear to ear, and was dancing while singing.

"Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea"

Perci seemed to make the water get out of the fountain in her room and swirl around her, dancing in the rhythm of the song. It was so beautiful! And it looked like Perci truthfully meant what she was singing, like if she was talking from her own experience (which is actually possible).

"Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who's gon' be on the plate?"

Perci put on a sad face at this. I had never really thought about this, but maybe that's why Percy never ate fish. Seeing it from this perspective, it is rather sad.

"Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea (Under the sea)

Under the sea (Under the sea)

..."

When she finished, both Piper and I got up and clapped a lot.  
"Oh my gods Perci! That was amazing!"  
"It was incredible!" We complimented.  
"Oh, thanks guys! I wasn't even _this_ good. You were great too" She said.  
 _Man, how can someone be so modest?!_  
 _"_ Seaweed Brain, you were perfect!" I said.  
After that little talent show of ours, we just start talking about pretty much everything. In a few minutes, I glanced over my shoulder and I saw that Perci fell asleep in her bed. I looked at Piper and whispered at her ear:  
 _"_ What about we do something with Perci's nails?"  
She grinned at me and got her bright red nail polish. _Perci is definitely gonna kill us when she sees that tomorrow!_  
We finished that and I noticed that my eyelids were hard to keep open, so we got our sleeping bags and lied on them to sleep.  
 _That was one eventful night!_ I thought before falling asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perci's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning, adjusting to the light. I looked down to see Piper and Annabeth sleeping on sleeping begs in _my_ cabin. _What-?_ Just then, the events of last night sleepover came to my mind. I rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes and got up, careful not to wake them. I went to my bag of girl clothes and, while I was looking for something to wear today, I noticed some color on my hands. _No way. They. Did. Not._  
"Why are my nails painted bright red?!" I yelled angry at their ears.  
The girls jolted upright surprised.  
"What was that for?" Piper asked sleepy.  
"MY NAILS ARE RED!" And so is my face right now.  
They chuckled.  
"Surprise?"  
I glared at them. Now I have to put up with that colored hand the whole day. Or until I find some nail polish remover, which I doubt they're gonna lend me.  
And to make matters worse, this color does not match my orange camp t-shirt! _Woah, stop right there. Since when do I care if the colors match? Ahhh._ I sighed exasperated.  
"Consider me surprised." I retorted.  
I turned my back to them, got my new clothes, that were finally my own, and went to the bathroom to change. I brushed my teeth and looked at the mirror. My hair was everywhere. Literally. I ran a hand to it, but it didn't change the wild look. I never had any patience to really comb my hair, so it didn't bother me. I liked it this way. And if the girl I was looking at wasn't myself, I would say she was pretty. I smiled at my reflection and went out of the bathroom.  
The girls had gathered their stuff and gotten dressed. Annabeth grinned at me.  
"I hope you had fun yesterday. And now we know that you've got a knack for singing, huh? We're gonna get our things to our cabins and go to the pavilion. See ya later, Seaweed Brain"  
They got out and I heard my stomach growl. _Wow, I hadn't realized how hungry I was._ So I got out as well and went to the pavilion to eat. I wished for blue pancakes and they were simply delicious.  
While I was eating, however, there was something really bothering me. We still have no clue how to change me back into a boy. It's been kind of funny and all, but I'm urging to be myself again.  
As soon as I finished breakfast, I went to talk to Chiron.  
"Hey Chiron" I called.  
"Good morning Perci. What can I do for you, girl?"  
"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about."  
"What?"  
"The girl thing. Have you figured something out yet? What can I do to reverse this?" I asked him eagerly.  
"I've sent some satyrs to Circe's island, but they came back empty-handed. She vanished, simply disappeared. The spa is deserted. But I doubt she would help us anyway. We'll have to think of other options." He said calmly.  
"I could go to Olympus. Maybe Hecate can help. I'll talk to her." I suggested. It was the best idea I could come up with.  
"This could actually work, Perci. Great idea."  
Yay, I knew it was good.  
"So can I go there today? The sooner I get back to normal, the better"  
"Well, I think there wouldn't be any problem if you did."  
"Can Piper, Annabeth, Leo and Jason go too?"  
He frowned and I was afraid he wouldn't let all of us go. Maybe I pushed too hard. But to my surprise, he said:  
"Considering the circumstances, I can let you all go. You know how to defend yourselves from monsters. Take the day off training. Argos can take you guys to Manhattan. I trust you not to do anything stupid." He shot me a warning look.  
"Aye, my cap'n!" I nodded and left to talk to the guys.  
After half an hour, we gathered at Thalia's tree beside the camp van. Everyone was there except for Leo. I was starting to get impatient.  
"And they say girls take a lot of time to get ready." I muttered when he finally got there and we entered the van.  
"I'm sorry, it takes time to get this hot! No, just kidding. I'm naturally hot." He replied with a grin.  
By the time Argos left us in 34th Street, I was sick of the trip. For goodness sake I was finally off that van. Being trapped in a van full of ADHD kids and a Leo (Leo got to a whole new level of ADHD) is a real challenge.  
When we got out, we decided not to go straight to the Empire State.  
"C'mon! We're finally in the city and we're doing just business? Let's do something fun" Leo said.  
I frowned.  
"Chiron told us not to do anything stupid."  
"And we won't" Jason supplied. "Let's just eat something. We can go to that ice cream shop right over there" He pointed to a shop a few feet away.  
I thought a bit about this. We're just gonna eat. Nothing can go wrong.  
"I guess we can, right?"  
"Yes!" Leo and Jason cheered.  
"It would be cool" the girls said.  
So there we went. It was a shop called 'Joey's Ice Cream' **( A/N totally made that up)** .  
They all went to the line and I stayed at the table to save it. We got a table at the back, near the wall. I asked them to bring me a blueberry ice cream, or anything that was blue.  
I started thinking about what I was going to say to Hecate, so that she could help me, until I heard a someone talking to me.  
"Thinking really hard, babe?"  
I looked up to see a tall, well built guy, wearing a coat that said 'Goode High Football Team'. I recognized him from school, he was one of the popular guys, but I never learned his name.  
"Uhm?"  
"What is a pretty girl like you seating here at the back all alone?"  
 _What does this guy want with me?_  
"I'm not alone." I said. "I'm with my friends."  
He looked around like he was looking for someone.  
"Interesting, I don't see them here. But don't worry, I'll seat here with you, babe"  
I'm not an expert and I've never been a girl before, but I'm almost sure this guy is _hitting_ on me. _What the Hades?_ _There's a_ guy _hitting on me!_  
"Don't call me babe." There was extreme annoyance in my voice.  
"Alright then. I'm Jonah. You are?" He said, sitting in the chair next to me.  
I changed to the other chair, near the wall, so that I wouldn't stay so close to him.  
"Perci."  
"A cute name for a cute girl." He jumped to the chair I was sitting before, getting closer. "Do you have any plans for tonight, Perci? You could come to my place." He had a flirty look on his face.  
"Sorry, not interested." I turned to look at the line. How much time does it take to get ice cream?  
"I know you want to." He said and leaned closer, putting his arm at my side and cornering me on the wall.  
"No, I don't." _I need to get out of here!_  
"C'mon, let me give ya a sneak peek."  
 _What the Hades does he mean?_  
Interrupting all my thoughts, he leaned even closer and I felt his lips into mine. I wish I hadn't figured out what he meant. I froze. There was a _guy_ kissing me! I wanted to say something, run away from there, do _anything!_ But there was no way out. While he was kissing me, he pushed me to the wall. I was trapped in a kiss.  
It seemed to last forever, and when he finally leaned back, he was smiling and I had a horrified look on my face.  
 _"_ What the heck, man?!" I yelled at him and got up, in time to see my friends looking at us with shocked expressions, holding the ice creams. They must have seen the whole thing.  
 _"_ Get out of my way!" I pushed Jonah aside and went to the guys.  
I got my ice cream from Piper's hand.  
 _"_ Let's get out of here." I said and motioned for the door.  
I was definitely not in the mood for ice cream anymore.

 **A/N**  
 **Oh my God, 3k reads! Thank you guys so much! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Keep being awesome :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perci's POV**

I sprinted off the shop and onto the street. I just couldn't wrap my mind around what just happened. I needed to chill out, so I took a sip of my ice cream. Man, it was good.  
"What was that, Perci?!"  
I turned to see a bewildered Jason and the others who joined us on the sidewalk.  
"I, uhm,..., it- it was an accident." I stuttered.  
"How is _kissing_ someone an accident?" Leo asked.  
"Do you really think I wanted to? Nope." I said popping the p.  
"But what happened?" Annabeth just needed to know. I guess it makes sense though, considering the circumstances.  
"Look guys, I don't wannna talk about it right now, seriously." I got more of my ice cream. "Let's just do what we came here for." I started heading toward the Empire State.  
They shrugged and came along, but I could tell they were still curious.  
"Hey Perce" Jason called from behind me.  
"Yeah?" I turned to face him.  
His face lightened in a mischievous grin.  
"You're getting more girly by the minute."  
"Shut up!" I said angrily.  
"First the make up, and now you're even wearing nail polish, Perci!" He mocked me.  
I rolled my eyes. "Again, it was against my will." I glared at the girls, and both Leo and Jason laughed.  
We entered the Empire State and got to the attendant. I went to talk to him.  
"Sir, we would like to go to the 600th floor."  
He glanced at us and said without expression:  
"There's no such thing."  
Annabeth stepped forward.  
"Please, you know us. We're kind of in a hurry."  
He fixed his gaze in each one of us.  
"Well, I indeed know you and your friends here, but this girl," he motioned to me, "I don't know who she is, so I cannot let her up."  
I sighed.  
"I'm Percy Jackson."  
The guy looked at me for moment and laughed.  
"Please. Do you really think I will fall for that? I know Percy Jackson, and I'm pretty sure he is not a girl."  
"I'm not lying! It's a curse and we came here to talk to Hecate so that she can lift it!"  
"Then prove it."  
"What?! How am I supposed to prove that I am me?"  
He shrugged.  
I took Riptide out of my pocket, uncapped it, and used my powers to shake the ground a little bit, not minding the other people around because of the mist.  
"Just. Give. Us. The. Damn. Card." I said slowly and angrily.  
His eyes were wide while he searched nervously for the card.  
"Uhm, yes sir! Sorry, I-I know it is you, uhm, here." He gave me the card.  
"Thank you"  
I guess my glare didn't get any weaker even in my current situation. I capped my sword and went to the elevator with everyone. After a few minutes in that moving box listening to a stupid elevator song (seriously, considering we're going to the home of the gods, I would expect a better way up with a better music selection), we finally got to the 600th floor.  
As soon as the doors opened, I jogged to the throne room and the guys followed me. When we got there, all the Olympians stopped talking and looked at us.  
"Hi Dad," I bowed. "Lord Zeus, everyone"  
My uncle turned to me questioningly.  
"What brings you here, Perseus? And everyone else?" I could sense annoyance in his voice.  
It already felt weird to be called by my real name, and being a girl just got it weirder.  
"Uncle, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you guys were doing, but I would like to talk to Lady Hecate. It's about Circe's curse."  
Zeus snapped his fingers and suddenly Hecate stood right in front of me. She was confused.  
"What brings me here? Did you summon me, Lord Zeus?"  
"Yes, Hecate. Perci here would like to talk to you." He said.  
She turned to me:  
"Yes, Perci?"  
"Uhm, my Lady, I would like to ask you if you could do something to lift Circe's spell from me and turn me into a boy again. I'll do anything." I pleaded.  
Her eyes turned sad and she looked down.  
"Oh Perci, I'm so sorry!"  
"Wha- what do you mean?" I asked nervously.  
"My children and I have been trying everything since you woke up as a girl. My daugher, Circe, she is an audacious and very capable sorceress. Some of her spells can't be broken even with my powers. You have to understand, Perci, that some kind of magic are just," she took a deep breath, as if it hurt her to say so, "irreversible."  
The throne room went silent. I heard what she said but I couldn't accept it. It took a few seconds for it to sink in. When it did, I looked at her.  
"You mean, I-I might never be a boy again?" I asked with a shaky voice. Water was filling my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Perseus." She looked down again.  
My tears were now rolling down my cheeks. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't manage any word, my throat was dry. All my hopes crashed down at once. I turned around and ran. I didn't mind the gods, my friends, anything. I just wanted to get out of there, I wanted to vanish, I needed to be alone, I wanted to lay down and cry.  
As I got to the street, I continued running. A few minutes ago, I was entering the building with the belief that I was getting out as a boy. And now, I wasn't sure if I was ever gonna be my boy self again.  
My vision was blurry, but I didn't stop. I knew the streets as the back of my hand. I kept running until my legs ached.  
When I finally came to a stop, I was standing in front of an old and familiar door. I could her voices behind it. Mom's and Paul's voices. I hadn't told her before because I thought everything was gonna be back to normal before I even saw her again. But now I didn't think so. And I needed her. I needed her love and her hugs. I guess I'm still momma's boy, or girl now.  
I lifted my hand and knocked slowly. The footsteps came closer and the doorknob turned. When the door opened, my mom was standing there looking at me with a puzzled expression. In front of her was a seventeen-year-old girl, with a camp t-shirt and puffy, red eyes from crying.  
"M-mom?"  
I looked at her and I was so afraid she wouldn't recognize me, that things wouldn't be the same now. I couldn't stop myself from crying again.  
She had opened her mouth to ask something, but as soon as I started snuffling again, she forgot it and pulled me in a hug.  
"Come here, Percy. Shhh, it's ok. Everything will be ok." She soothed with a sweet voice.  
She took me to the couch and sat down. We were still hugging and I was crying when Paul came in.  
"Who-?" He stopped mid-sentence with a gesture of my mom.  
"Percy." She muttered. Paul was still really confused but he sat down near my mom, not wanting to interrupt the moment. I needed to tell her what happened but I couldn't find my voice yet.  
All of a sudden, a sea green puff was in front of me and my father stood there. He held out his arms.  
"Come here."  
I got up and hugged him. He gently tapped my back.  
"You'll always be my boy, you know?"  
I nodded. We sat down again, both my mom and my dad hugging me tight. I cried until I had nothing to cry anymore. I'm not sure when I got so emotional, but I didn't care. I was so broken down, so devastated, all I needed was this parental love. My life was turned upside down. We stayed there, me, my dad, my mum, and Paul, silent, except for some snuffles. I'm not sure how much time we passed there, I was too sad to count.


	12. Chapter 12

**Perci's POV**

After I calmed down and stopped sobbing, my mom leaned on and kissed my forehead.  
"Percy, I know it's you, but I still don't understand-"  
"Why I'm a girl" I completed sadly.  
She nodded calmly.  
I was about to tell her when the smell of blue cookies invaded the room. My mom started getting up.  
"I had almost forgotten! I was baking some cookies before you got here. One sec, I'll get them."  
My dad and Paul both opened grins when they heard about cookies and my own mood lightened up a little bit.  
Mum came back holding a tray full of cookies. As soon as she sat down I got one in my mouth and two in my hands. Everyone else got one.  
I finished my cookies and Mum looked at me.  
"So..."  
I looked down.  
"Do you remember when I told you that Annabeth and I went to that spa in an island when we were 13? Circe's island?" Just saying her name made me angry.  
"That woman that turned you into a guinea pig?"  
"Yeah" I chuckled.  
Paul looked at me bewildered.  
"Guinea pig?"  
I nodded.  
"Long story. But anyways, we kinda destroyed the whole thing and Circe was really, really mad. But everything was good until two days ago, when she decided to do something about what happened all those years ago. That's when I woke up like this." I breathed and motioned to myself. "At first, we didn't take it too seriously. We saw the funny side of it. But today we went to Olympus to talk to Hecate and find a way to turn me back. But-" I stopped and looked down. I couldn't continue.  
Mom and Paul were stunned. She hugged me again.  
"Honey, I'm sorry!"  
"It's okay, I guess..."  
"It's not okay. There's nothing wrong about you being upset. You have the right to be sad. Crying does not make you weak."  
I nodded and a few tears threatened to spill.  
"Girls are so different! I don't wanna live my whole life like this! I just want to be myself again!"  
She patted my back.  
"I know, Percy, I know... You must not give up, alright? And for now, just live your life. Don't let this obstacle hold you back. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"I'll take care of everything here. School, clothes."  
"Oh man! I'll have to go to school like this!" I realized.  
She nodded. "And you'll need a more fitting name."  
"We came up with 'Perci' at camp." I told her.  
"That's good, but I'll need to think about a new whole name. But we'll still call you Perci, as a nickname as always."  
"Yeah, that makes sense."  
"Now, go back to camp and enjoy the time you've got before school starts." She said.  
"And Percy," Poseidon started.  
I turned to face him.  
"Yeah?"  
"When you left the throne room, your friends were really worried. I told them to go back to camp and that you needed some time. But when you get there, you need to talk to them. They care a lot about you."  
"I will." I agreed.  
"And if you want, I can flash you to camp."  
"That would be great! Mom, can I get more cookies?"  
"Sure dear."  
I got five more in my hands. "Ready dad. Bye Mom, bye Paul." They waved.  
"Bye Sally, Bye ." My dad said and flashed out. I could still hear Paul yelling: "It's Blofis!"  
By the time we got to camp I was laughing my head off. My father left me there and went back to his palace. "Remember to visit!" He told me before leaving. I sure will.  
When I got down Half-blood hill, Piper spotted me.  
"Perci!" She ran to me and gave me a hug. "Are you alright?"  
I nodded weakly.  
"We were so worried when we didn't find you here back at camp."  
"Sorry. I went to talk with my mom, and, you know..."  
She looked at me understandingly.  
"Let me call the others. They'll be happy to see you ok."  
She ran to the cabins and I sat at the porch of the Big House. After a few minutes, Jason, Leo and Annabeth got there and the guys patted me on the back, not knowing what to say. Annabeth looked mournful.  
"So you missed me a lot, huh? I was gone just for like an hour." I joked, trying to lighten the mood, but I couldn't fool anyone. It was evident that I was full of dread inside.  
We hung out around camp for a while, but nobody talked about what happened earlier. It was a ghost that haunted us, especially me, but we pretended not to notice.  
After dinner, I went to my cabin and looked at all the clothes I wouldn't use anymore, I looked at the reflection in the mirror that I would have to see everyday for now on. I could only imagine how much things would change.


	13. Chapter 13

**Perci's POV**

The following days were weird and quite unnerving.  
Apparently, the word that the spell is presumably permanent spread quickly. It is incredible how many people felt sad for me. I do NOT plan on giving up though. There must be a way to reverse this, right?  
I tried my best to act the same and live normally, for now. It is, however, a lot more difficult than I thought, and there are many reasons for that.

On the very next day of our visit to Olympus, something happened that really shattered me, if it was possible for me to be any more shattered.  
I noticed that Annabeth had been acting weird since I woke up as a girl. I'm not dumb. But until yesterday, it was just tiny little things like getting out of a hug or avoiding kisses in the cheek (or any kisses to be honest). But since we came back from Olympus, I got the feeling that she was kind of avoiding me, and the time we passed together was getting more awkward by the minute. She wouldn't look me in the eyes or talk straight to me. What annoyed me the most was that she wouldn't tell me what was bugging her. It's clear that our relationship is the problem, but after all we've been through together I expected her to come and _talk to me_ about it.  
But later that afternoon, I'd wish she'd never came.  
I was at my cabin after lunch organizing my clothes into the dresser when Annabeth opened the door hesitantly.  
"Hey Percy" She said uneasily, which made me think. Her manners were all so wrong! Annabeth was always so confident and resolute. Now, however, she seemed afraid of what she was about to do. It worried me quite a lot.  
"Hi" I answered slowly.  
"We-we need to talk." She started. It felt like the temperature in the room dropped about fifty degrees.  
"Yeah?" I asked, worry written all over my face.  
"I-I can't stand it anymore, Percy. I don't-" she stopped and looked down. "I don't think we can continue. We-we have to face the fact that things changed." She stuttered, sad.  
"What do you mean?"  
She looked like she was about to cry.  
"We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, Percy, I-" I cut her out.  
"You're- you're breaking up with me?" I asked, my voice shaking more than I would like it to. Of all the possible endings to this conversation, this was not what I expected.  
"I'm so sorry!" She cried out. "I don't think I can take this anymore!"  
Can words slap you in the face? Because that's how it felt. My eyes were tearing up again (it's been happening a lot lately).  
"But- but after all we've been through? You're giving up on us?" I asked sorrowful.  
"Please don't say that!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you! But you're- you're a girl... I don't feel comfortable, Percy! I wish there was another way!"  
"There is!" I said painfully. "We can still reverse this!" I tried to reassure both of us. I was crying as well.  
"You heard Hecate!"  
"So you'll stop fighting for us?!" Another feeling invaded my body: anger. "I jumped in Tartarus for you! And now you can't even stay with me during a tough time! I thought our love was stronger than this!" I yelled at her. My face was wet with tears and red from anger. It was like my body couldn't decide whether to be sad or angry.  
"Percy, I-" She was stopped by her own sobs.  
I turned my back to her, opened the door and ran away from my cabin. I couldn't face her. She called my name but I continued running. I didn't stop until I reached the stables. I entered and leaned against the wall, sobbing. In a matter of seconds I heard a voice in my head:  
 _Who is this girl?_  
And another: _What is she doing here?_ And other: _She seems sad. Why is she crying?_  
Of course. The pegasi didn't know it was me. Soon, all of them were talking at the same time, confused. My head was about to explode.  
"Hey, Hey, hey!" I said aloud. "You can stop talking about me, now. I can hear you!"  
They all stopped and looked at me bewildered. Blackjack took a step forward.  
 _You can hear us? How?_ He asked. _Are you_ another _child of Poseidon?_  
 _"_ No, no" I said and looked at all then one by one until I stopped and stared at Blackjack. "You seriously don't recognize me, Blackjack?" I asked.  
He looked me up and down and shook his head.  
"I guess I'm not bringing you any more donuts then..." I said.  
His eyes widened. _Boss?!_  
I nodded and laughed at his expression. If you've never seen a confused horse before, you don't know how funny it is.  
 _Wow. Uhm- You look different, boss. Changed your hair?_  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm a girl, Blackjack!" I chuckled. "And for the millionth time, don't call me boss!"  
 _You got it boss!_ I sighed. _And, uh-, were you serious about not bringing more donuts?_ He asked worried.  
"Nah. I'll always bring you donuts."  
 _Thank goodness!_  
I laughed.  
 _But boss, why were you crying?_  
"Complicated relationship, Blackjack. Annabeth and I broke up because of this, uh-, little change."  
 _Oh. I'm sorry boss._  
"It's ok." As soon as I said that I realized that I didn't look ok at all.  
 _If you would like, I could take you for a ride. We could see the Atlantic. It would be awesome! Let's go! It's good to chill out._  
His idea was really good. I definitely needed to do something to forget about everything that was going on.  
"Fine. Let's go!"  
I got up on his back and promised to give him donuts and sugar cups when we get back.  
He took off and a few minutes later, all I could see was the sky above us and the sea below. The wind was messing my hair and I felt relaxed. This kinda made my day better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe I just broke up with Percy... It was way harder than I expected, cause I love him so much! But I can't be in a relationship with him if he is a girl, first because I'm not comfortable, and also because I don't feel the same way towards girl Percy. I'm just not attracted to girls.  
I love guy Percy a lot, more than I can describe and all I want now is to have him back! I'm willing to help him find a way to reverse the spell even after what Hecate said, but as his friend, not his girlfriend.  
I wanted to be able to tell him all that, but my sobbing stopped me and all I could do was watch him run away from the cabin, crying. I tried to call his name but he didn't listen.  
A feeling of guilty invaded me, as I thought about what he was going through. After all, he's still the same Percy in a girl's body. He must be so mad at me now, he probably thinks I abandoned him. I need to find him and tell him that I'm helping him through this!  
I wiped away my tears and got out of the cabin calling her.  
"Percy! Percy, please, talk to me!"  
I searched for her around the cabins, at the pavilion and nothing. I continued calling for her and Piper came to me.  
"Annabeth, what happened?"  
"I can't find Percy!" I cried out. "After our talk, she ran away from the cabin and I can't find her anywhere!"  
Piper knew about our 'talk'. I had talked to her about this before doing it.  
"Have you searched on the Big House yet?" I shook my head and Piper led me there.  
Turns out she wasn't there and we went to Half-blood hill, and to the beach. We asked every camper on our way if they had seen Percy. One of them told us she had gone to the stables. Piper and I ran there just to find it full of Pegasi but no crying girl. For some odd reason, the Pegasi seemed rough and angry. I don't speak horse, but by way they were neighing, it was like they were cursing at me.  
We got back to the cabins and continued looking for her. I was desperate since we couldn't find her anywhere in camp!  
After like an hour, we stopped for a break, as both Piper and I were tired to death after running the camp up and down over and over again. However, I couldn't relax while Percy was missing. I felt like all this was my fault.  
I tried to IM her, but again nothing.  
And I started to freak out really bad! What if she's in trouble? What if some monster attacked her?  
It was almost completely dark and my breathing was heavy when I looked up and saw a descending shadow. As it got closer I realized it was a pegasus, Blackjack to be exact. And up on his back was Percy. I felt like a huge weight was lift from my shoulders. Thank the gods she was alright!  
They landed and Percy got off his back. As soon as she stepped on the ground I ran to her and Piper followed me.  
"Oh gosh, you're alright!" I said hugging her.  
She seemed surprised by my behaving.  
"Well, yeah. Didn't know you cared though."  
I shook my head strongly.  
"Of course I care about you! I care a lot! Only because I told that we couldn't date for the time being it doesn't mean I don't love you! I'll help you in everything and to find a way to turn you back to normal!" I hugged her tight.  
I felt her senses relax as she hugged me back.  
"I don't wanna loose you, Annabeth." She whispered in my ear.  
"And I don't wanna loose you. We'll find a way, alright?"  
She nodded.  
We separated from the hug and I looked to her face. That's when I noticed that she had a cut on her upper lip and another on her cheek, and blood stained on both of them.  
"Oh my gods, Percy, are you hurt?" I asked nervously. I wondered if she had any other injuries.  
She laughed at my worried face.  
"Nah, it's just a tiny cut."  
"Two bloody cuts." I corrected. "What happened?"  
"Just a Venti attack, nothing serious." She answered.  
After I checked if she was hurt I relaxed. Everything was ok after all. I worried a lot for nothing! Then I did something that surprised me, but I don't regret. I slapped Percy on her face. Hard.  
"Ouch!" She yelled. "What was that for?!"  
"For vanishing from camp without warning anyone! For letting me worried as hell!"  
She rubbed her red cheeks. "Wow, sorry. I just took Blackjack for a ride."  
"Well" I said. ", don't do it again!"  
"I won't." She said and suddenly turned to Blackjack.  
"Okay, okay!" She said to him after a few seconds. "Let's go get you some donuts!"  
I'm sure she saw the confused look on my face, because she explained:  
"I had promised to give him donuts after the ride. I better go get them!" She said bye, got Blackjack and went with him towards her cabin.  
I turned to Piper again and she asked:  
"Sooo, is everything okay?"  
I smiled at her.  
"Yeah. Everything is good, I guess."


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy's POV**

So, yeah, I guess I'm okay. Annabeth and I, well, we're obviously not dating anymore, but we're getting along fine. I can't say that there aren't sort of awkward moments between us, that would be a lie, but it's not _that_ bad. After all, we were best friends before starting dating and that didn't go away. We spend a long time together as friends and that's awesome.  
Also, to my relief, everyone started calling me "Percy" again. I feel better, more like myself. My appearance may have changed but I, myself, haven't.  
I'm not trying to be someone I'm not. If this might be permanent, I don't want to live a lie when I don't have to, here in camp, my home, having a different name, and acting all girly and wearing make up or whatsoever. I'm gonna be myself here and that's settled.  
Well, anyways.. I was training with Annabeth at the sword arena the next day and she was kicking my butt. We were in the middle of a fist-fight.  
"C'mon Seaweed Brain! You can do better" she told me before punching me in the nose.  
I felt the pain as some blood dripped from it. I tried punching her back but she dodged and twisted her leg around mine. I was on the ground before even realizing what had happened.  
"And you won another one. What a surprise" I say sarcastically and she laughs while helping me get up.  
"Let's get some water to refresh, and, in your case, help you heal that." She points to my nose.  
"Yeah, it hurts a little." I say as I pour water on my face. I instantly feel as good as new. I feel I could take down an army. But I know the feeling will go away as soon as we start fighting again.  
"Okay, let's go! Next round" Annabeth clenched her fists and is motioning for me to get back to the arena. She has a mocking grin on her face, reminding me that I lost the last three rounds. I stick my tongue at her playfully.  
My fighting skills are still great, but Annabeth's stronger than me and fighting her is harder than I could imagine. Even though I'm still kind of muscular and all, I have like half of my former muscles. And Annabeth's the strongest girl I've ever known and she knows how to win a good fight.  
She noticed that I would need some extra training to become physically stronger and she's helping me with that. Mostly by beating me up and showing me how much I have to improve.  
But I'm sick of losing. It's not nice. I know I'm still strong. I know I can do it. I take a last sip of water and prepare for the fight.  
We round each other and I try to focus on her weak spots. I analyze where to hit my punch and try to create a nice strategy. All this in a matter of seconds. She punches me in the stomach and I retreat a few steps. I pretend I'll punch on her right side and then go for a kick on her leg.  
"Ouch!"  
Before she recovers, I take her left arm and twist it to her back, and then I press a nerve on her neck and she falls to the ground. She turns around to look at me as a satisfied smile grows on my lips. I help her get up.  
" _That_ was the fight I was expecting from you!" She gave me a high five.  
"Well, what can I say? What better than losing to make you want to win?"  
She laughed. "Maybe we should fight more so that I can take this cocky grin off your face"  
"You can try!"  
We were about to start our next round when we hear a loud thud on the camp barrier. We look at each other worried and run outside. Most of the campers are looking at the woods, bewildered.  
There were two major options for me to chose. I could be smart and wait for Chiron so that he could tell us what to do if there was any threat. Or, I could act without thinking and run straight into danger. Needless to say that I chose the last one.  
I ran to the woods before anyone could stop me and I could her Annabeth telling the campers to be calm, that there was nothing to worry about. I hope she's right.  
As the sunlight became lower because of the trees, I uncapped Riptide and move deeper into the woods. I heard the thud again and a loud cry. I followed the sounds, not knowing what to expect.  
That's when I see it. Or better, him. The Minotaur. The ground trembled slightly on each of his steps. He looked huge and I could feel his nasty, filthy breath from behind the tree, giving me nausea.  
I prepared myself and stepped out of my hiding.  
"Hey you dumb bull!" I call out.  
He turns to me and smoke comes out of his ears, just like those animations of bullfighting. He's preparing to attack.  
I sort of expected that he would recognize me of our previous fight, but he doesn't show any signs of recognition. Well, what can I do. That disappointed me a little, but, on the bright side, it would be like he lost yet to another demigod.  
As he charges towards me, I don't try to use the tactics of launching myself to the side, because I know he's probably expecting it. So I make only a slight movement to the right, and, as he trembles to the side after trying to change directions, I jump on his head and try to stick my sword at his neck. Everything was going fine. Until it doesn't. The sword slips and falls to the ground. He shakes his body until I fall as well. I hit my head and my vision gets a little blurry. When I got to focus again, I can see him coming in my direction. Fast. I manage to throw myself on the ground before he hits me completely, but I cut my face during the process. The blood drips to my mouth and I can taste the sweetness of it as it touches my tongue.  
I hear some movement on the trees but I don't give it much attention. It's like we're in a bubble. The Minotaur and I. Life or death, just the two of us.  
I felt quite tired after the training and the fall to the ground made me feel numb. I could hear my heart beat in my head.  
Riptide was a few feet far from me (behind the monster) and I know I'm not likely to get it. I look at the Minotaur and try to think of something to do. He's standing over me with his feet apart. That gave me an idea. Quickly, I slide between his legs and get my sword. While he's still confused about where I went, I press the celestial bronze blade into the monster's leg. He flinches in pain and I take it out just to press again. I do it multiple times until he dissolved into golden dust that sticks to my now long hair. I fall to my knees exhausted and breathing heavily. I hear again the movement on the leaves and a tap on my shoulder. Out of reflex, I swing Riptide at the throat of whoever is standing behind me.  
"Woah, calm down there!" I hear the most unexpected voice of all. As my vision clears more I can see her. With a black jacket, sparky blue eyes and an out of sync silver tiara in the middle of her black spike hair, my cousin Thalia was standing there right in front of me. Behind her, the rest of the hunters came closer.  
I was about to open my mouth to say something when she pointed to me.  
"You!" She said. "That fight. Wow. Amazing. I must say many of us thought you wouldn't make it. But thank goodness we were wrong! We've been hunting the Minotaur for days, and when you show up, you simply kill him, right here, in front of us. Incredible indeed!"  
"Well.." I give a nervous laugh. I'm not completely recuperated and I'm still breathing heavily. And now, I'm pretty sure Artemis didn't tell her. She definitely does not recognize me. At all.  
"You, girl," she continues, "is one of the most skilled fighters I've ever seen. We could use you in the hunt, yes."  
What?! Is Thals inviting me to the hunt? I cough out of surprise.  
"Do you know about the hunt? Immortality, hunting monsters, only girls, all this?" She asks.  
"No, uhm, yes, but- " I'm sorta confused whether I really would be able to join it if I wanted to or not. After all, it's only for girls and I'm still a boy on the inside right? Not that I want though.  
"Look, it's a pretty good deal. My name is Thalia. I'm the lieutenant of Artemis. It would be awesome to have you in the hunt, you were great! What do you say?"  
There's was something in this situation that I found incredibly funny. Thalia, the most competitive girl ever, who would never, by any means, lose her time complimenting me, was here saying how much she would like to have me in the hunt. It was so unexpected that it made me laugh.  
"Thals,..." I started, still laughing.  
"What are you laughing at?" She snapped. And she raised an eyebrow. "What did you call me? It doesn't matter if you have good skills, we're not that close for you to call me by that."  
"Wait, cuz,-"  
"Cuz? Are you- "  
"A child of the Big Three? Yes! Let me explain the dam problem for gods sake!" I said.  
"Dam?" She looked like her head was about to explode trying to figure it out.  
"Yes Thals! Dam, cuz, c'mon!" I tried to make her see it! The answer was right under her nose!  
"I- I don't understand!" She sighted bewildered.  
I laughed some more. "Now you now how Zoe felt that day"  
She looks at me like I'm crazy. "How do you know about that?!"  
"Thals, c'mon, I was there! Besides Grover and Zoe?"  
Then it hits her. Her face when she figures it out is priceless! I'm almost rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Percy?!" She exclaims.  
"It took you long enough"  
"But- what? How? You're a girl!"  
"Thanks for noticing" I laugh. "It was Circe's spell, I can explain the details later."  
"Ughh I can't believe I invited you to join the hunt!" She says. "Even though you technically can, considering the circumstances"  
I laugh. "It wouldn't be this bad, right?"  
She punches me friendly in the arm.  
"You kelp head!"  
"Good to see you too Pinecone Face!" And we hug. I don't know where that came from, we never really hugged before, but it didn't feel weird at all.  
She laughs more at me. "Look at you! Oh my gods. At least you're not a guinea pig."  
"C'mon! Can't you forget that? You were a tree!"  
I hadn't laughed this much for days, and it felt good. Thalia is really a good cousin, and I missed her.  
"Let's go find Annabeth, Thals! She'll love to see you, and everyone else too. Why don't you guys stay for a few days?"  
"I don't know if that's possible, but I'll see what I can do." She winked at me.  
As we came down to camp, I felt really, really happy for that unexpected visit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thalia's POV** (u didn't expect that, did u?)

Gods, I still can't believe it. When I saw that girl fighting the Minotaur, I would never think she was Percy. I still don't know what the Hades happened with him to turn him into a she (but the fact that it was Circe), but I can't deny the fact that it's sorta funny. I only didn't make much fun of him because I don't think he's happy with it. Who would be, after a change like that? But I do think it was an upgrade, being turned into a girl. It would be worse if a girl was turned into a boy. I wouldn't bear it. As we came down the hill, a bright smile danced on her pinker and softer lips, and I was glad I could make her feel happy. It was obvious Percy was passing through a tough time.  
Just then an idea popped in my mind. I should make something that will both cheer her up and tease her at the same time! Like a prank maybe. And I know just the right guys to help me.  
I must have a mischievous look on my face, for Percy looked at me and asked suspiciously:  
"What are you thinking about Thals?"  
"Oh nothing really. Your new look just shocked me a little." I said.  
"Uhumm" She looked unconvinced.  
"Really, you're actually pretty beautiful." Surprisingly I was not lying. Percy has good looks, jeez.  
"Uh, thanks?"  
I patted her back. "No problem! Now where's Annie?"  
"She's probably at the arena, let's go."  
I wanted to make a surprise to Annabeth, so I sneaked into the arena while Percy went in first.  
"Wise girl! Good news, it was just a monster, no biggie." She said as she got to Annabeth.  
"You took a little longer than usual. The campers were worried." She said.  
"Well, I'm here. AND, I'm not alone."  
"What do you mean?"  
By that time, I had walked slowly to her back so I could scream in her ear:  
"I'm here too!"  
She jumped and turned round.  
"Ohh my gods! Thals!" She hugged me tight.  
"Long time no see, huh? I missed you!"  
"I missed you too!" She said.  
We broke apart and I said:  
"I missed a few things, didn't I?" I said to both Percy and Annabeth.  
Annabeth laughed, but I sensed some awkwardness from both of them. Did something happened? Did they break up or something? Please don't!  
"I guess you just noticed Percy right?"  
I nodded.  
"My cousin is suddenly a girl but I don't know why." I said.  
"Well, Circe wanted to get back on us after we destroyed her island, and turning Percy into a girl was her idea, I guess. We're trying to come up with something to change him back." She explained and Percy nodded.  
"But she wanted to get revenge on both of you, so why only attack Perce?" I asked confused.  
They both looked down awkwardly and I understood. Circe did this because she knew that it would probably make them break up, with an additional amount of pain and awkwardness!  
"I get it" I said slowly. "What a motherf-"  
"It's alright." Percy interrupted me. "We'll fix it"  
I hope he's right. I can't believe that sorcerer did this! She's getting in the way of the most lovely relationship ever! She's getting in the way of my best friends' happiness! How dare she?!

—

After that, the hunters and I went to the Artemis cabin where we'd be staying. We settled in and I went to get my plan done. I had to do it before dinner time so we could get it done. I ran to the Hermes cabin and knocked. Travis answered it.  
"Thals! Hey, what a surprise! I had heard you guys were here but I wasn't sure."  
"Hey Travis! I need you and your brother's help! Call him and meet me behind the Zeus cabin." I said and ran.  
When the guys arrived there, they looked extremely curious and mischievous.  
"What is it Thals?" Connor asked me.  
"Well, I was planning a nice prank, and who's best to help me with that than you guys? Are you in?"  
Their faces lightened.  
"Surely!" That said in unison. "What will we do?"  
"Can you guys sneak into a cabin during the night? Plus, I need you to get some hair dye and soporific!" I said with a grin, then I explained the details.

—-

By dinner time, Travis put some soporific into Percy's food. He's already a heavy sleeper, with that, nothing will wake him up till it's morning. It'll make it easier for our prank. We watched as she walked groggily to her cabin right after eating. Oh my gods, Percy is gonna be so mad! Maybe he'll think it's funny too. I hope so. If he doesn't, it's not permanent, so no worries.  
During the night, us three snuck into Percy's cabin and did our little prank. The Stolls wouldn't stop laughing the whole time and I was afraid we were gonna get caught! But I had to trust the Hermes kids, right? We got back to our own cabins to wait for morning. I can't wait to see Percy's reaction.

—

 **Percy's POV**

Last night I went to bed earlier. For some reason I felt strangely sleepy. I put on my usual huge shirt and boxers. Don't judge me, they're super comfortable! And I don't wanna use tank tops and shorts to sleep, thank you. Had Aphrodite gone mad when it came to pajamas? Probably. I had barely lied down when I dozed off to a heavy, really heavy sleep. Weird. No dreams this night.  
I woke up feeling really good. I want to get more nights like that, surely. I got up and went to the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, something caught my eyes. I pushed the sleep out of my face, washed it and looked again. I picked some of my hair and looked closer. Blue. Blue. The color blue! On my hair! On my black hair! What? I ran my hand through more of my hair and I saw more blue. I took a step back and looked at the image in the mirror. My usual normal black hair now had a few streaks of blue. I love the color, but in my hair?  
Now what's up with that? Do all girls go to sleep and wake up with colored hair? That's when I see a package of hair dye on the floor. No way. Someone _dyed_ my hair on purpose! Why? Who would do this kind of thing? Haven't I had enough changes already? What a kind of prank is-? Wait. Prank. This could only mean... the Stolls! Dude! I'm gonna get 'em!  
I put the rest of my clothes on, but when I'm about to leave I take a look at the blue streaks in my hair. Ughh, I don't people to see it. What will they think? What do I think about it? I don't even know. I made a quick high bun and put a cap over it, hiding the blue. It's actually nice to feel the air on my neck again, without the long hair to cover it.  
I don't want to call this much attention, so as I enter the pavilion, I only shot the Stolls a glare and made a 'I'm-mad-and-gotta-talk-to-you-later' sign. They laughed and looked at no one less than Thalia. She looked at me and at my hair hidden by the cap and laughed as well.  
Of course! She has something to do with this too! Darn it! I sit at my table and the three of them came to my side.  
"Good morning Perce, sup?" Connor asks me.  
"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! My hair is blue! Why do you guys keep messing with me?!"  
"So you saw our little surprise?" Thalia grinned at me.  
"If I saw it? Oh yes I saw it cuz! It's impossible not to see it!"  
"See what?" Leo shouted. I looked around and saw the whole pavilion looking at us. Great. Why do I always talk to loud?  
"Show 'em Perce!" Thalia said.  
I sighed. Everyone would see it sooner or later. I took off the cap and undid the bun. My hair fell onto my shoulders as some blue streaks waved among the black hair. A lot of campers gasped.  
"Awesome!" Someone from the Aphrodite cabin said.  
"This is so cool and beautiful!" Another camper said.  
I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly and gave a small smile. Annabeth came up to us.  
"What the heck?" She asked.  
"Surprise?" I said. "I only saw it like ten minutes ago. _Someone-_ " I shot a look at Thalia and the Stolls. "..dyed my hair overnight."  
Annabeth ran a hand through my hair.  
"Nice!" She muttered.  
I frowned.  
"What do you think Perce?" Thalia asked.  
"I don't know? Was I supposed to like my hair being dyed blue without my consent?" I asked.  
"The fun thing was to do it without your consent." Travis put in.  
"Prank remember?" Said Connor.  
"But-" Thalia said. "The part of the hair dyed blue, well, I thought you might like it."  
"It makes a good addition to the Poseidon child look. Blue waves. Perfect!" Piper said from her table.  
I'm still unsure.  
"I don't know Thals. I feel weird." I laughed. "Why did you think I would like it?"  
"Because, when we were 15, you told me that you would like to have your hair dyed blue someday, at least a few streaks, since it was the best color ever!"  
"I said that, didn't I?"  
She nodded and laughed.  
"You didn't really expect to get it done, right?"  
"No." I chuckled.  
"Well, here it is! Consider it a favor! And the color will fade in a couple of weeks anyway. It's cute, believe me."  
"I don't wanna be cute." I pouted.  
"Too late! With that baby seal look, you get even cuter." She laughed and so did everyone in the pavilion. I joined in. Maybe it isn't so bad. After all, I love blue. What a crazy cousin I have right?


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy's POV**

The hunters stayed for a one day more, but had to go meet Lady Artemis. We gave our goodbyes and were about to get back down the hill when a satyr came running from outside camp. He was breathless when he got over to us.  
"Help!" He cried. "There's... a... demigod! The... other... side of... the hill! Unconscious!" He said between shaking breaths.  
Annabeth and I ran towards where he was pointing to find a boy around our age laying on the grass. He was hurt and unconscious, but thankfully breathing. His dirty blond hair was splattered against his forehead and there was a pile of golden dust beside him.  
"Perce, help me get him up and take him to the Blue House!" Annabeth was crouching down next to him.  
"Alright." I nudged his arm:  
"Hey, bro! Wake up! Can u try to stand?"  
He lazily opened his eyes and gave a small nod.  
Annabeth and I helped him stand and took him slowly into camp.  
When we got to the Blue House, I gave him a cup of nectar while Annabeth went to call Chiron.  
As soon as he took a sip, a small smile crawled it's way up his face.  
"That's really good!" He said licking his lips. "Can I have some more? I'm feeling so much better now."  
"Uhm, you better not." I laughed taking the cup away from him. "Unless you like the idea of burning to death."  
"Not really" He chuckled.  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Jake. Jake Williams." He coughed and laid back in bed. "What about you?"  
"I'm Percy. I wish we could have met in a better situation." I said as I cleaned the blood on his face.  
"Nah, that's just perfect." He laughed.  
"Sure." I rolled my eyes, laughing.  
"Hey, I really like your hair. Pretty interesting." He pointed to my blue streaks.  
"Why, thank you, hehe. I'm flattered." I smiled. "But anyway, how did you get to here?"  
"I came with my satyr friend all the way from Nevada. We were almost passing through the barrier when a dracanae got us, and, well, you know the rest."  
"Wait, you already know about being a demigod, and satyrs, and camp, and everything?"  
"Yeah, my mother told me long ago, she's clear sighted, but I still didn't want to leave her alone there, so I didn't want to come. That is, until I started attracting too many monsters. Then I thought better to come here."  
"Well, I guess you can skip the orientation film, then."  
"There's an orientation film?"  
"I think so. But I never watched it either." I chuckled.  
I heard the sound of footsteps as Chiron got in.  
I explained to him what Jake had told me. Apparently he didn't have any big bruises, so he would be good by dinner time, when hopefully he would be claimed.  
As soon as he got good enough to walk, Annabeth and I gave him a quick tour around camp before heading to the pavilion.

.

"So, here's the mess hall, and that's the Hermes cabin" I pointed to the one where the Stolls were. "You'll be staying there until you get claimed by your godly parent."  
"How long will it take?"  
"It depends on how lucky you are" I said. "But trust me, the Hermes cabin is pretty cool. But keep your things to yourself" I chuckled.  
"Alright. Did it take you long to get claimed?"  
"About a week, I think."  
"And who is your godly parent?" He asked.  
"Poseidon. The ocean dude."  
"That's cool. And it suits you" He laughed.  
We were interrupted by the horn.  
"Well, time to eat. See ya soon." I said as I went to my table.  
"You eat alone?"  
"Yeah. I'm the only demigod child of Poseidon, so, yeah."  
"That seems kind of boring. Do you want me to seat with you?" He asked promptly.  
"Nah, thank you. That's against our rules." I frowned. "Kind of stupid if you ask me, but still a rule."  
"Okay then. See ya" he to the Hermes cabin.  
I was halfway through my lunch when I heard lots of "wows" coming from around the hall. Everyone was pointing to a symbol floating over someone's head. Jake's head.  
He seemed really confused as he inspected the slowly fading golden lyre.  
"What's that? What does it mean?"  
"You've been claimed, bro" Travis said, nudging his arm.  
Chiron stepped forward.  
"Yes, you have indeed. All hail Jake Williams, son of Apollo."

.

"What do you mean new classes, Chiron?" I asked the centaur as we walked.  
"I mean exactly what I said. You'll start new classes with the Apollo cabin today."  
"But why?"  
"Piper and Annabeth told me about your new knack for singing, so you better train this. Plus, you've been having lots of free time lately." He said eyeing me. Why couldn't those two keep quiet?  
"But I'm not sure if even want to learn how to sing or whatever."  
"Just do it Percy. Try something new. It'll be good for you."  
I preferred not to mention I've been dealing with an awful lot of new things recently as I headed to the Apollo cabin.  
There was a satyr giving the lesson about chords, tune, pitch and so on and so forth. Austin came to sit by my side.  
"So Perce. They said you can sing, huh? For some reason I don't think so" he teased me.  
"You underestimate me, my friend. I can be pretty good if I want to." I winked.  
It was true. In fact, I was never a bad singer. I used to sing with my mom at home and we would get together as she played the piano and I followed with my voice. She taught me to like music. But I never really sang in front of my friends. I don't know why, I guess I just never felt comfortable doing so. I was afraid they'd mock me. So when they eventually asked me to sing, I pretended I sucked. It was actually funny. They didn't expect anything from me after that. But something changed that night of the slumber party. I wanted to do something that linked me to the real me. To the old me. Something that didn't change.  
Then it came the time to test out pitches and voices. There were other people there and they went first. I noticed that Jake was there too. I got really curious when he stepped into the stage. Was he good? He is a son of Apollo after all.  
Oh yeah. Definitely good, I thought as he sang. And he seemed like he enjoyed it so much that he made us enjoy hearing his singing.  
When Austin said it was my turn, I felt suddenly so self conscious. Everyone there was great, and the only experience I've had on singing are the times I sang with my mom. I was never really shy, but when I was supposed to start singing, I couldn't make my voice come out. Everyone was staring at me and I started to panic.  
Jake looked me in the eyes and gave me a reassuring smile.  
"Go on!" And gave me a thumbs up. Austin also encouraged me to start.  
I breathed deeply and started singing an old song. One that made me think of home.  
I kept my eyes half closed and I could feel the usual calm feeling that came with the tune. For a second, I forgot everything, where I was and what I was doing. It was just me and the music.  
I stretched the last note for a few seconds and people clapped. I got back to my seat and it was time for Jake to pat me on my back.  
"That was incredibly beautiful." He said with a smile that I was starting to like more than I would ever admit as he sat by my side.  
"T-thanks" I scowled at myself for stuttering. Dam. "You were awesome as well. Your voice is beautiful" what did I just say?! I felt an uncomfortable blush crawl its way up my cheeks. "Uh- I mean, your singing is pretty good... yeah. You're nice."  
"Thank you" he chuckled. "I guess it has something to do with my father. But you. Oh my, you're just naturally incredible. No godly powers for singing." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.  
"Not so sure about that." I said, remembering what Annabeth had said to me. "It might have something to do with mermaid abilities or something."  
He looked me up and down. "Well. You'd definitely be the most stunningly beautiful mermaid I've ever seen in my whole life. You've got the perfect mermaid hair too."  
I felt my blushing intensifying and I had to look away. Stupid girl hormones!  
"You've never even seen a mermaid." I laughed slightly.  
"I'm looking at one now."  
I was about to give a lame retort on how _I_ wasn't even a real mermaid when the satyr began explaining some singing exercises.  
We were supposed to divide into pairs and I ended up with Jake. Apparently we'd be singing together for the next couple of days.  
Everyday we'd try new sorts of duets and it was actually pretty cool.  
When we gave our first shot, Austin came to tell us that our voices blended together perfectly. Jake grinned at me.  
"We're made to sing together, mermaid"  
"Sure" I laughed.  
Truth is I was liking a lot to sing with him. He was funny and made me laugh each five minutes or so.  
At my bed that night I realized that this was my favorite lesson with the Apollo cabin.

.

"So guys," Austin said to us both. "Tonight at campfire, that is of our responsibility, we're gonna do something different. Can you sing a duet tonight?"  
Jake looked at me as if asking for a permission to say yes.  
We'd reached this sort of silent communication the last couple of days, in which he knows what I'm gonna say just by looking at me, same for me. After all, we've been singing together for the last week, and it's a surprisingly great way of bonding people. I could easily say that Jake was one of my favorite friends in camp now.  
I nodded my head, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of singing in front of the whole camp.  
"Nice! It'll be awesome!" Austin exclaimed.

.

"No way dude!" I said to Austin when he told me the song we were supposed to sing. Jake had left for sword practicing and we were alone in the Apollo cabin.  
"What's the matter? Afraid?"  
"No! But that's a super girly song! It's like burning all the dignity I have left!"  
"Don't think of it like that, it's just about matching the voices, deep and high, manly and girly. And, like it or not, you're the girly voice in the equation."  
I sighed rolling my eyes.  
I've been a girl for almost two weeks already, but that doesn't mean I was ready to embrace it all. I don't really want to. I've continued to search for solutions with Annabeth every day, but all hope has been slowly fading away and the search was beginning to fall behind other everyday worries. It was becoming less of a priority. For some reason I haven't been hanging out with Jason and Leo as much as I used to. Things are so different and the changes are scaring me. The lessons at the Apollo cabin at least give me a chance to escape it all.  
"I might as well give up any hope of getting back my manhood." I said sighing again.  
"C'mon, cheer up bro. I know it's weird but try to do it. Your voice is the most suiting for this specific song." He said.  
"Okay okay. But that still hurts my pride." I half laughed.

.

"So you don't want to sing?" Annabeth asked me as we walked through the strawberry fields.  
"It's not that I don't want to... But it's still so unnerving. I mean, I would be singing the girl part of a love song. That's weird..." I sighed.  
I've been confiding a lot with Annabeth lately. She's still my best friend obviously, and she's the only one I trust to talk about all this stuff. All these changes. Our friendship dynamic is different than before, surely. Really different. And that's also strange for me.  
I usually saw pairs of girls sharing their secrets as normal best friends would, confiding with each other. I thought it was weird. Boys don't usually have heart to heart talks with their friends. I started doing this girl confiding thing sooner than I thought I would though. Way sooner.  
"It doesn't really mean anything. It's all kind of fake, just singing." She reassured me. "Relax and just do it" she patted my arm. "And enjoy it! It'll be nice."  
"Don't you feel even a little bit uncomfortable?" I asked her. Because I sure was.  
"Maybe a little bit. But it doesn't matter. We have to get used to this, Percy." She looked me in the eyes. "We have to."  
I knew she was right. I had to accept this. But at the same time, I didn't want to. I wasn't ready to leave it all behind.  
"Yeah." I nodded, keeping my feelings to myself this time. I would try to enjoy it. And not think about the mock comments I would get from the boys after that.

.

"You'll be great, mermaid. Don't be nervous."  
Jake said, as he grappled my hand in a sign of reassurance. The touch sent a weird chill down my spine.  
"Yeah, it'll be cool"  
We prepared to start as everyone took a seat around the fire.  
Austin played the first tunes with his guitar and Jake started the song.

 _"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_  
 _Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
 _Under the open sky oh, my, baby, I'm trying"_

I took a deep breath, swallowed my pride and locked my eyes with his.

 _"Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
 _I feel you whisper across the sea_  
 _I keep you with me in my heart_  
 _You make it easier when life gets hard"_

He smiled at me and we mixed our voices in the air.

 _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 _Ooh_

 _They don't know how long it takes_  
 _Waiting for a love like this_  
 _Every time we say goodbye_  
 _I wish we had one more kiss_  
 _I wait for you I promise you, I will_

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 _Lucky we're in love in every way_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday"_

Jake had a glint in his blue eyes as he sang, and I couldn't help but grin when he restarted alone:

 _"And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
 _To an island where we'll meet_  
 _You'll hear the music, feel the air_  
 _I put a flower in your hair"_

Then my turn:

 _"And though the breeze is through trees_  
 _Move so pretty you're all I see_  
 _As the world keep spinning round_  
 _You hold me right here right now"_

He stood at my side for us to sing the last verses. He sang with an inspiring passion and for a second we were all that mattered, and I couldn't even focus on my problems with Circe nor anything else anymore. I haven't really focused on it the last week. This new friendship and singing bonding with Jake made me realize I hadn't lost everything after all.

 _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
 _Lucky to have been where I have been_  
 _Lucky to be coming home again_  
 _Lucky we're in love in every way_  
 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh"_

People clapped and we smiled as we sat back down. The camp songs restarted and the campfire was brighter than ever.  
"You sounded awesome" he muttered in my ear, leaning toward me a little.  
"Thank you. You were awesome too." I smiled.  
"I love singing with you, you know?" He asked, now looking at my eyes.  
"It's pretty incredible. You're the best partner I could ask for." I responded truthfully.  
"You made me feel so at home here at camp." He continued. "Every time we're together I feel something boiling inside of me. Percy, you're my best friend here and sometimes I just-" he stopped mid-sentence. "I don't know how to describe it, but you're not like the other girls. I feel like I can be myself with you and I love it."  
My heart was beating fast and I realized that this little talk turned out to be a lot deeper to him. I was afraid of where exactly he was trying to go with this, and I suspected it had something more to do than just our partnership.  
"It's just, I like you so much"  
He reached his hand to my face, fingers brushing my cheeks and I couldn't muster the strength to pull away. He leaned closer and closed his eyes.  
My mind went blank as he parted his lips, now mere inches away from mine. 

**A/N**  
 **Yeah, I've been really shitty on updating and I'm so sorry! I don't know if I was able to create the right "vibes" for this chapter as I wanted to, and it took me so long to finish it and I'm still not sure if it turned out nice enough...**  
 **Anyways, as always, I really hope you enjoyed it!**  
 **For the next chapters, I want you guys to know that I have two different lines I'd like to follow with this story, so I'll probably create two alternative endings from now on. And I'll try to make it faster than last time (sorry about that again** 😬 **)**  
 **Also, I'd like to thank you all for the comments and votes, they warm my heart every time and keep me going on with this 3**  
 **And kind of out of topic, I wanted to tell you guys that I have this art acc on instagram where I post some pjo (and other fandom or non fanart too) art that I draw, and it would mean the WORLD to me if you could check it out and maybe give it a follow :3 the insta is colorsofcharcoal**  
 **Love y'all and I'll try to update as soon as can 3**


End file.
